


All My Love

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Estrangement, Gen, Reunions, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Andromeda has seen or heard from her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Love

It was another night of having to listen to Andy's cries as she whimpered in her sleep. Ted didn't know how much more of this he could stand.

Every night, it was another nightmare, more of the same. In each one, Andromeda Black would see her sisters forced away from her -- torn from her grasp and pulled into an angry darkness where she could do nothing but listen to their frantic screams, their cries of agony until they faded into a silence that pierced her even deeper.

Each time she had this dream, or any of the millions of variations of it, she'd startle awake, sweaty with a heaving chest, shivering in spite of the heat radiating from her body. And each time, her glazed eyes would settle on her husband, who would be peering back at her (light sleeper that he was) until she collapsed in his arms with the strain of her estranged relationship with her sisters -- the only people from her past life that she still missed at all.

\----

Bellatrix was dead. Taken out by an Order member, and although Andromeda knew it had to be that way, a part of her still enflamed at the injustice of her eldest sister's life being snuffed out before they'd gotten a chance to reconcile. She hated to think that anything good could come out of such an evil war, fraught with loss and death of (it felt like) everyone she'd ever loved. Her sister, her husband, her daughter, even Remus -- the closest she'd had to any kind of son in addition to his being her friend -- the loss of these was felt every day of her life, and she didn't think it would ever fade.

A sudden tapping on the window startled her out of her more-frequent-than-before silent musings, the moments when she'd get lost in her head and have trouble finding her way out. She opened it for the owl and took the scroll it extended towards her. A small parchment, wrapped in a green silk ribbon with a waxen M seal, and her heart stopped. Nobody else would send her mail.

After opening it hesitantly, her eyes filled with tears and a quick sob escaped from her throat as the words imprinted themselves in her brain, the elegant and familiar script from hands she had known so well when she was younger.

Andy, I miss you. I know it's been a long time, and inexcusable things have happened in both of our lives since ... then. But I'd love to see you. Please let me know if you could find it in your heart to grant me a few minutes of your time.

All my love always,  
Cissy


End file.
